Corazon Dividido
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: la ecuacion de este Fic es Jasper mas Alice mas Emmett igual a 1 Corazón Dividido;; Emmett enamorado de Alice;; ella con Jasper y Jasper dudoso?
1. Corazon Dividido parte 1

_Como ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer; yo junto con UN AMIGO Jugamos con ellos..._

* * *

"**Corazón dividido"**

**Alice POV**

Hoy es mi aniversario con Jasper, son ya 200 años a su lado. Mi tontinito sobre protector, solté un suspiro al decir esa frase, la amaba tanto me ayuda a recordar todas nuestras aventuras y todos nuestros insignificantes problemas, aunque uno de ellos, no tan insignificante es "Emmett y sus bromas", jajaja pero debo aceptar que es divertido respondérsela,

-Emmett es un oso tonto pero tierno- dije mientras acababa de forrar el regalo de Jasper. Sabia que nadie imaginaba la sorpresa de Jasper, incluso Edward no había podido descifrar que le daría.

-¡¡Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!!- baje las escaleras gritando, hasta llegar a la sala, donde me imagine que estaría Jass, pero como no lo ví seguí buscando por toda la casa. Trate de llamarlo através de la necesidad que mi cuerpo sentía de él, que mi corazón clamaba su nombre, incluso le mande un SMS. Yo estaba feliz, ansiosa por ver su rostro ante el regalo que tenia para él. Un uniforme de la guerra civil, un prendedor de general con su nombre grabado "Gral. Jasper Withlook", también unos boletos para una luna de miel a la Isla Esme, para conseguirlos tuve que jurarle a Esme que no romperíamos nada de valor.

-¡¡Amooooooooooooor, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!!- seguí gritando por la casa, claro a un tono donde un humano pudiese hacerlo. De repente sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me abrazaba, yo deje la pequeña caja de regalo en color plata sobre la mesita de centro de la sala de juegos, para girar a besarlo sin darme cuenta ya había bloqueado mis visones, dado a que no pude ver lo que pasaba o decidió hacerlo de sorpresa; y la sorpresa fue que una voz salio de la nada, ¿la voz de Jasper?

-¡Mary Alice Brandon Culleeeeeeeeeeeeen!- grito Jasper al verme en los brazos de Emmett, a quien me encontraba besando. En cuanto me di cuenta de mi error, le solté una cachetada a Emmett y corrí a esconderme tras Jass, quien tenía la mirada más furica que jamás había podido imaginar, aun peor que la de un Vulturi enojado. Solo escuchaba las risas o carcajadas de Emmett, moría de pena por ponerlo de alguna manera, había besado a Emmett. Jasper en cambio no dejaba de soltar pequeños gruñidos entre cada carcajada de Emmett.

-En que momento se te ocurre hacer algo así Emmett- dije lanzando una mirada de odio a Emmett, a la cual el respondía riendo.

-Mira Emmett-dijo Jasper mas enojado que nunca- ya te he soportado bastantes y no he cobrado mi venganza, pero ahora-tomo aire y tomo una posición de ataque, Jasper planeaba luchar adentro de la casa- pienso hacerlo, besas a mi mujer-soltó una mordida llena de furia seguida de un gran gruñido, y tomando en cuenta las niñerías de Emmett el respondió con un bufido.-en NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO-recalcó Jasper poniéndome tras de él, llame a Edward con la mente estaba en su cabaña con Bella, sabia que vendría por mi, o a calmar a este par de locos.

-Mira Jasper- contestó con palabras Emmett-Alice fue la que me besó-afirmo Emmett; cosa que tenia razón yo lo había besado pero el me había engañado para hacerlo.

-Amor, Emmett tiene razón- dije con una voz baja y con la mirada al suelo- así que déjalo aparte Esme se enojara si rompen algo. Camine a la mesita en busca de la caja de regalo, la tome en mis manos y me puse entre Jasper y Emmett.

-Toma mi vida-dije con una carita de perrito regañado, y con el corazón lleno de ansia y pena por ver lo que pasaría después, le di la caja y él tomo una postura recta, tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y la abrió, sin antes levantar mi barbilla y besarme. Emmett comenzó a sentir la atmosfera de amor que Jasper creo alrededor de los dos. – Feliz Aniversario No.200,- dije abrazándolo tiernamente, fijando mis ojitos llenos de impaciencia en su rostro.

-Gracias, pequeña duendecilla-beso mi frente, el quedo anonadado; sabia que le había gustado su sorpresa, era algo obvio, aclaro su garganta para parecer un poco insensible y frío; no supe porque lo hizo frente a mi, lo conozco mejor que nadie, en menos de un segundo me sentí entre sus brazos, y sus labios rozaban los míos. Corrió cargándome en forma de cuna hasta nuestra habitación y no deje de besarlo ni un solo segundo, dejo la caja sobre la mesa que estaba afuera de la pieza y me tapo los ojos.

-Alice-susurro en mi oído, con aquella voz que me hacia desfallecer, Jasper sabia que usando ese tono lograba tenerme entre sus brazos en menos de un milisegundo, entramos a la habitación. Todo estaba repleto al olor de rosas, velas aromáticas, incienso y su aroma; quito las manos de mis ojos y me dejo ver nuestro cuarto iluminado por mil velas en tonos claros, Esme le había ayudado eso era mas que seguro, me gire a besarlo, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el me hizo hablar separándonos lenta pero delicadamente tal y como si fuese la primera vez que pasaba algo así.- ¿te gusto amor?- pregunto, acercarse a la cama, en eso ví lo que planeaba hacer así que decidí quedarme en mi lugar y soltar un pequeño "Si" a su pregunta.

Jasper tomo 2 pequeños objetos de un corazón de rosas que había sobre la cama, las ganas de ver lo que iba tomando me traicionaron así que fui y me asome sobre su hombro pero Jass ya no me dejo y se hincó enfrente de mí.

-Mary Alice Brandon- dijo tomando mi mano y quitando mi anillo de compromiso y de bodas para después guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón-tu quieres-inhalaba y exhalaba tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, así que me puse frente a él hincándome yo también.-Dime amor- dije con tanta curiosidad y emoción quería volver a escuchar aquellas primeras palabras con las que me pidió ser suya la 1era vez. -¿Volver a ser mi esposa?- pregunto con su carita de "por favor". – Claro que me encantaría, Jasper Withlook- dije acercando lentamente mis labios a los suyos para besarlo en cuanto Emmett entro por la puerta y comenzó a reírse.

**Jasper POV **

No sabia que hacer, este aniversario tiene que ser genial – pensé-

Que le puedo hacer ya, eh agotado todas mis ideas con Alice, 200 años de buenas ideas se han ido, y creo que todas han sido aburridas. Alice trata de disimular, pero es una mujer de mundo,

Le gusta la acción, la adrenalina, pero me ama y quiere hacerme sentir bien.

Necesito algo mejor que lo de siempre –pensé- ESME – se me vino ala mente…

-Esme, por favor ayúdame quiero que esta vez sea el mejor Aniversario, ya 200 años, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es la única mujer que me hace, sentir un flujo de electricidad por mi ser, hace que me sienta vivo, hace que sienta latir mi corazón, aun cuando se que esta pétreo y congelado, mi vida cambio cuando la conocí.-recité ante Esme

Aquellas palabras, la hipnotizaron, su mirada cambio a una de sentimiento y amor.

-Esta bien… -accedió-

-Siii –lo logre pensé-

Aquella madre sustituta, a la que amaba como si fuera la mía, puso manos a la obra, tomo velas de diferentes diseños y tonos, nuestra cama la adorno con un perfecto corazón, dispersó varios pétalos en toda la recamara, el olor era exquisito.

De pronto, un SMS, entro a mi celular, aquel numero lo conocía, mi princesa me necesitaba, baje corriendo las escaleras…

Sabia donde estaba… ese olor jamás lo olvidaría. –¿Qué?- pensé-

-Mary Alice Brandon Culleeeeeeeeeeeeen –escupí, en un rugido-

¿Que estas haciendo?.

Un estruendo se escucho, aquel rayo provenía, de la cara de Emmett, a la que respondio, con una tremenda carcajada.

Alice, corrió atrás mío, esa risa me enfureció, Emmett se había sobrepasado con sus bromas, que le pasaba, ya era suficiente, de reojo mire a Alice, estaba preocupada, sabia lo que hacia, Edward vendría enseguida, tenia que terminar con esto rápido, Emmett debe de tener limites y yo se los pondría.

-En que momento se te ocurre hacer algo así Emmett- dijo Alice aun por detrás de mi.

-Mira Emmett-articule desatando una furia en mi ser- ya te he soportado bastante y no he cobrado mi venganza, pero ahora-tome aire siguiéndole con una posición de ataque, sabía que hacer, tenia una estrategia, por algo fui general de las fuerzas armadas.

-Mira Jasper- dijo entre burlas Emmett-Alice fue la que me besó-afirmo el.

Esas palabras me encendieron aun más. Alice jamás seria capas de besarlo, ella me ama… -pensé- solo que ya se allá aburrido de mi.

Eso es improbable… o si –dude-

-Amor, Emmett tiene razón- dijo con una voz baja y con la mirada al suelo- así que déjalo, aparte Esme se enojara si rompes algo. Camino a la mesita en busca de algo, lo tomó en sus manos y se interpuso entre nosotros.

Yo no dejaba de mirar a Emmett con un furia mortal.

-Toma mi vida-dijo con aquella cara que me derretía-tome la caja de entre sus manos, tome aire y la abrí, sin antes levantar su barbilla y besarla. Inunde nuestro alrededor con todo mi amor que sentía por esta mujer, por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo – Feliz Aniversario No.200, amor- dijo abrazándome tiernamente.

-Gracias, pequeña duendecilla-bese su frente, me quede petrificado; aclare mi garganta para parecer un poco insensible y frío; en menos de un segundo la tome entre mis brazos, y sus labios rozaban los míos, un fuego se encendió en mi ser, en ese momento nos isimos una sola persona. Corrí, lo mas rápidamente posible, ella no dejaba de besarme, la bomba que traía en mi ser estaba a punto de explotar, aun bajándola de entre mis brazos no nos dejábamos de besar. Tuve que separarme, la tome por los hombros, le di vuelta y le tape los ojos.

-Alice-susurre en su oído, con esa voz, con la que la derretía, y entramos en la habitación. Todo estaba repleto al olor de rosas, velas aromáticas, incienso y su aroma; le quite las manos de sus ojos y la dejé ver nuestro cuarto iluminado por mil velas en tonos claros, giro y me beso, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que tuve que decir algo.- ¿te gusto amor?- pregunte, acercandome a la cama.

Tome 2 pequeños objetos de un corazón de rosas que había sobre está, ella se acerco muy rápido, su curiosidad la traicionaba y echo un vistazo por enzima de mi hombro y yo no la deje ver mas.

-Mary Alice Brandon- dije tomando su mano y quitando su anillo de compromiso y de bodas para después guardarlos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón-tu quieres-inhalaba y exhalaba, penosamente no sabia porque si esto lo había echo ya muchas veces, me hinqué sin pensarlo, así que se puso frente a mi hincándose ella también.-Dime amor- dijo con tanta curiosidad y emoción. -¿Volver a ser mi esposa?- pregunte con un poco de miedo. – Claro que me encantaría, Jasper Withlook- dijo acercando lentamente sus labios a los míos para besarnos.

Emmett irrumpió en nuestro mundo de amor, rompió la magia de aquella ocasión especial, soltó una carcajada que me enfureció, quería matarlo, pero Alice se interpondría, y mi vida era ella, no podía lastimarla a ella también.

**

* * *

**

**La verdad no se de cuantos capitulos sea el Fic... Quiero agradecer a Daniel V. C. un amigo mio quien esta escribiendo el Jasper POV. Dejen sus Reviews!!**


	2. Corazon Dividido parte 2

_Todoos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer;; SOLO JUGAMOS CON ELLOS_

* * *

"**Corazón dividido" Parte 2**

**Alice POV**

A Emmett lo quiero demasiado, pero es el especialista en "Romper Los Momentos Especiales De Jasper & Alice" y eso me llenaba de coraje, asi que me levante y fui a hablar con él, lo lleve hacia el pasillo y el simplemente me tomo por la cintura y me besó, batalle en contra de sus brazos pero el obviamente es mas fuerte que yo así que no quedo otra cosa que hacer mas que quedarme alli de pie, sin decir nada ni hacer nada. Cuando termino aquella tortura Emmett me vio con ojos de desconcierto y yo le vi con una rabia inimaginable.

-Alice, vámonos- dijo Emmett con la mirada llena de esperanza.

-¡NO!-rezongué-Emmett no, no y no; yo no puedo dañar a Jasper, lo amo entiendelo, y ya estamos cansados de que estés metiéndote entre nosotros con tus bromas de mal gusto.-respire hondo- Al principio eran divertidas pero ya no Emmett, cada vez van dañando mas.-volví con Jasper que estaba esperando tan tranquilo y tan amoroso, abrio sus brazos al verme entrar e inmediatamente fui a refugiarme en ellos.

-¿Estas bien?- susurro Jasper en mi oreja.

-Si, no te preocupes cariño ya le puse un alto-mencione con tristeza, Jasper solo me abrazo.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó?- preguntó acariciando mis brazos, haciendo a un lado los cabellos sobre mi rostro.

-Me besó-respondi en un suspiro, alcanze a escuchar el enojo liberado en un gruñido, el cual me espanto y me lleno del temor de perderlo, Jasper era mi vida, era la razon por la que existía, la unica cosa que podría pedir, el unico sueño de una noche eterna. Mientras yo meditaba lo que habia pasado con Emmett; Jasper solo me abrazaba, me mantenia en calma.

-Tranquila, Alice-decia susurrando, trataba con todas sus fuerzas calmarme, calmarse, pero, no podía no lograba concentrarse.

Tocaron a la puerta y ninguno quiso moverse, los dos estabamos mal, nuestro aniversario no corria según lo planeado, comenze a sollozar en los brazos de Jasper, me dolia tanto haberlo lastimado.

-Alice, Jasper-decía Esme- ¿hijos todo bien?- sonaba preocupada, la verdad a mi no m importaba si nos habia visto, no habia hecho nada malo.

-Si, Esme-dijo Jasper

Me quede entre sus brazos el unico lugar donde queria estar en ese momento era allí, la mas hermosa de las jaulas, la mas tierna, la mas segura, mi jaula, mi vida, mi amor, Jasper es todo lo que siempre soñé, desde que logre verlo, hasta cuando lo encontre en aquella pequeña cafeteria.

----------Flashback--------

Era un día lluvioso en Oregón, una calida tarde de otoño. Y esperaba al chico de mi visón, un chico güero, de ojos oscuros con un carácter temible, sabia por lo que habia pasado, pero no me importaba, estaba segura de que estariamos juntos para siempre.

Me senté en el lugar de siempre y ordene algo nuevo del menú, en cuanto lo vi entrar. Con su gran porte y figura cautivo a las chicas del lugar-rei ante tal recuerdo- me levante de mi silla y camine hacia él.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-dije entre pequeñas risitas.

-Lo lamento señorita-dijo el como un buen caballero del sur.

-Vámonos ahí tantas cosas que quiero contarte cielo-dije sacandolo de la cafetería.

---------------Flashback ends-----------------

-Alice, princesa-dijo Jasper al ver que mis sollozos terminaron y mi sonrisa era aun mas grande –te a…-lo silencie con un gran beso.

**JASPER POV**

Ese beso se prolongo, Sus labios perfectos, llenos de fuego, su exquisito aliento, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su figura hermosa y contoneada. Sentí aquel placer que mis hermanos y yo experimentábamos, esa fuerza, esa adrenalina, esa sensación de poder recorrió mi cuerpo, Alice era perfecta, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, nuestras manos se movían al compás de nuestras respiraciones, poco a poco la iba despojando de sus prendas, con un movimiento suave pero que desgarraba sus ropas, sabia que al terminar me regañaría, por romperla pero eso no importaba.

Alice se veía tan hermosa bañada por la luz de la luna, sus hermosas facciones resaltaban, sus manos arrancaban mi ropa, poco a poco ambos quedamos desnudos, bajo la tenue luz de luna, la noche paso tan despacio, cobijado bajo nuestro velo de amor, todo era muy lento e indescriptible, era lo mejor de ser vampiro, tu vida jamás acabaría, y el amor de tu vida permanecería con tigo para siempre.

En eso se abre la puerta, la luz es encendida, varios flashes, atrajeron nuestra atención…

Era Emmett…

Que hace aquí… –pensé- ¡Y con una cámara!

Mire de reojo a Alice, su semblante era de horror.

Un rugido emano de mi pecho, las comisuras de mis labios dejaron entrever mis dientes blancos y perfectos.

Se había pasado de la raya, había invadido nuestra intimidad, que le pasaba, en verdad me quería separar de Alice, ella es mi ser, mi esencia, mi existencia, ella me dejaría…

Todo pasó muy rápido, aquellos pensamientos invadieron mi mente en un par de segundos, la sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchaba cada vez que mi rostro tomaba nueva forma,

Mi Alice… -susurre-

* * *

**Bueno como ya les dije Daniel & yo hacemos el Fic;; Dejen sus reviews!! :D**


	3. Corazon Dividido parte 3

**_Personajes pertenecientes a S.M autora total de la Saga Crepusculo_**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Alice debía ser mía, ella es mi adoración y el estupido de Jasper mi obstáculo.

-¡Maldita sea!-grite rompiendo el gran espejo de Rose, por una parte mi otro obstáculo, la amaba eso era seguro pero, ella no es MI Alice, mi pequeña duedecilla, la niña traviesa que siempre he querido.

-¿Por qué con él; que tiene Jasper que yo no?- gritaba en la habitación que Rose y yo compartimos.

-¿Aparte de un don?-era la voz de Rosalie, gire para verla, tan hermosa como siempre, solté un suspiro y le abrí mis brazos. Rosalie estaba consternada, algo dolida y no era por su estupido y desconcentrarte espejo parlanchín.

-Osito, ¿pasa algo?- dijo con la voz cortada, algo que jamás hubiese escuchado en ella.

-No, nena-mentí, aparte de ser bueno en deportes como todo vampiro, se nos daba bien eso de fingir. Rosalie ya no era mi vida, mi vida ahora estaba con Jasper, suprimí un gran grito en mi pecho y mejor me concentre en besar a mi "esposa".

Algo en mi ser sabia que no eran los labios de mi amada, pero por ahora debía concentrarme, después de probarlos ya una vez hace unas cuantas horas (para mi cada minuto se volvía una eternidad, lo se algo irónico, ¿pero que en la vida de un vampiro no lo es?) Rosalie trato de seducirme pero mágicamente no lo logró, mi ser clamaba por los labios de Alice.

Salí del cuarto, Rose se puso a recoger su espejo parlanchín y desesperante que yo rompí, antes de salir me burle de mis actos.

-Lastima que no los hacen a prueba de vampiros-dije entre carcajadas-Lo lamento nena-termine para después besar la frente de Rose, ella río y lanzo un trozo de vidrio hacia mi.

-Que agresividad amor- Salí corriendo de allí, corrí a la habitación de Jasper y Alice, el sonido de sus besos me daba asco y sacaba de mí los más profundos celos que jamás había sentido. Por primera vez algo en mi vida era inalcanzable.

Sin mas ni menos me decidí no podía dejar que el pelele de Jasper se llevara al amor de mi vida, ella es mía. Abrí la puerta de su habitación sin que se dieran cuenta, los vi en el suelo y el animal de Jasper le pedía matrimonio otra vez, no sabía como atacar así que me eche a reír. "Las Carcajadas de Emmett Cullen" Dije en mis pensamientos nunca fallan; tanto Alice como Jasper parecían molestos, ¿acaso Alice no había sentido nada hace rato? Dije para mí.

Alice llego conmigo, lo logré capte su atención, me saco de la recamara y nos quedamos en el corredor; aparentemente solos, yo ya no podía mas, así que… la tome por la cintura y la obligue a que me besará, lo intente al menos pude intentarlo y lograr algo, ella luchaba en mi contra, ¡LO AMABA!, Alice en verdad ama a Jasper. Mi ser se rindió, mi cuerpo ahora se sentía desolado. La deje, ella me veía con una mirada que jamás ví en sus ojos, era odio, furia, ardor, coraje. No soportaba su mirada, esa no era mi Alice.

-Alice, vámonos- dije con la esperanza de un si.

-¡NO!-rezongó ella-Emmett no, no y no; yo no puedo dañar a Jasper, lo amo entiéndelo, y ya estamos cansados de que estés metiéndote entre nosotros con tus bromas de mal gusto.-respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y terminar conmigo- Al principio eran divertidas pero ya no Emmett, cada vez van dañando mas.-volvió con Jasper y yo me quedé oficialmente fuera del mundo de Alice.

¡Puaj! Jasper llena la casa con su amor por Alice, y por si no fuese poco también con la lujuria que vivían los dos. Bah pamplinas solo son 200 años, no pasaría nada si ella y yo nos vamos.

**Carlisle POV**

Un gran día en el hospital; todo paso tranquilamente pocos pacientes, las enfermeras como siempre pero ya mas acostumbradas al hecho de que soy un hombre de familia. Hoy fue mi esposa a visitarme, tome un gran descanso a su lado. No se como el día acabo tan rápido, tal vez fue porque todo fue perfecto.

No esperaba que la casa estuviese tan bien a mi regreso del hospital. Esme estaba sentada en la sala tan perfecta, pero había algo en su semblante ¿preocupación, dolor, desconcierto? Mi Esme suspiré, entre a la casa y la abrasé, de la nada escuche los gritos de Alice…

Algo pasaba, no era normal escuchar los gritos de Alice, a menos de que hubiese comprado un nuevo guardarropa o hubiese tenido la mejor de las visiones.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm-dije- Esto no es normal amor- después bese la sien de mi esposa y me dedique a escuchar, en cuanto acabaron los gritos de Alice ¿a Emmett? Esme subió a ver que ocurría. Yo subí, pero a nuestra habitación. Aunque el día fue tranquilo fue algo estresante, lo bueno que de formar parte de una familia de vampiros con tres miembros con dones, era que nadie puede molestar a otros cuando a Jasper se le ocurre poner en el ambiente su lujuria por Alice, pero cada quien sentía la lujuria por su pareja, al menos eso creemos todos.

**Jasper POV**

El día paso enseguida, la noche acurruco nuestra morada, Alice había decidido salir a cazar, con Rosalie y Esme, una pijamada de chicas, jajá

Eso me mataba de risa, ya me imaginaba, lo entusiasmada que estaría Alice, arreglando a su hermana y a su madre, mis pensamientos giraban en torno a ella, mi vida era ella, mi mundo era ella, mi existencia era gracias a ella, sabia que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Alice, a mi no me engañaba, somos almas gemelas, se todo de ella, ella sabe todo de mi, somos el uno para el otro… bueno eso creo –pensé-

Los últimos acontecimientos, me rasgaban por dentro, mi vida mi corazón frío y pétreo, sentía que algo pasaría, sentía que perdería a mi amor, a mi existencia…

Recostado en la cama, los recuerdos venían a mi mente, esos que jamás olvidas, los buenos momentos que pase con Alice, mi nueva familia, nuestro amor, mi corazón muerto palpitaba en espíritu, mis sentimientos eran diversos, mi cuerpo desbordaba tristeza, yo sabia que sin ella, yo no podría vivir…

Mi alma sollozaba por su futura perdida, no lo podía aceptar, mi Alice, a la que amaba tanto, sabia que este amor poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo, mi cuerpo se estremeció al mencionar esas palabras en mi mente.

Ya no me ama… -susurre-

Quería huir de ese extraño lugar para mí, me causaba dolor, terror, la sonrisa de Alice, su cuerpo, su mirada, su amor, me rasgaba por dentro…

No me ama… -repetí-

Un sollozo emano de mi pecho, mi cuerpo no resistía mas…

No me ama… -dije finalmente-

Sabía que la tenía que dejar, ella había decidido su camino, un camino mas seguro, una vida mejor, pobre Rosalie, como lo tomara…

Me puse de pie…

Salte por la ventana… y por última vez mire aquella casa en donde mi vida terminaba…

Corrí lejos, hacia ninguna dirección, Alice… - grite- corrí sin rumbo alguno, ella estará mejor, me consolé…

* * *

_a todos mis seguidores aqui les pongo otro mas de la historia ; actualisare las historias que pueda n_n los quieero deejen los reviews!_


End file.
